Tears of a Child
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry. Kimiko Uchiha was given to her Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto by her parents. What if Kimiko took Itachi's job of killing the clan?
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of a Child**

Summary: Female Harry. Kimiko Uchiha was given to her Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto by her parents. What if Kimiko took Itachi's job of killing the clan?

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Kimiko Uchiha had tears of blood running down her face from her silver Sharingan as she slit another Uchiha's throat, before carefully slicing the eyes with her bloody tanto.

Kimiko was different from the other Uchihas as she used to be a Potter, before she was given away to her Aunt and Uncle. According to her Uncle, his younger brother, her father, got a letter at the age of eleven and went away and never return. Apparently, he had a different type of energy instead of Chakra. When she was at the age of one, something happened that caused her parents to keep her twin and gave her away. That was all that she was told. Uncle Fugaku made it clear that he hated his younger brother for abandoning his clan.

Kimiko was ten years old, two years younger than Itachi –nii. She was an inch shorter than her older brother. She had emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Just like Itachi –nii, she was pressured to become a prodigy, since Uncle Fugaku discovered that something was wrong with her scar at a young age. But unlike the rest of the clan, she rarely used her Sharingan since it would be a handicap to use it all of the time. And also it was very different from the usual Sharingans of the clan.

Kimiko was a jounin, while Itachi –nii was an ANBU Captain. Like Itachi, she had activated her Sharingan at a young age, but only Itachi had ever seen it. After some time, Kimiko noticed that it was different; it became the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. How this had happen, she did not know. Maybe she had inherited that strange energy from her father and mother that Uncle Fugaku hated with a passion.

It was about a year ago that she began to notice that something strange was going on in the clan, so after much spying, she found out what thy were doing. They were planning to overthrow the Hokage and kill anyone who stood in their way. Since then, she made a list of those who knew and agreed about the plan and was in on it. Only recently, Kimiko was sure that Itachi and Shisui knew about the plan, but did not agree with it.

Both Itachi –nii and her hated unnecessary fighting and they were pacifists. But she knew when to put her beliefs aside and do what was right; even it meant killing her own family. Tonight was the perfect time to carry out her plan as both Itachi and Shisui were out on a three –day mission each and won't be back until tomorrow night. Little Sasuke –nii was at a sleepover at a friend's place tonight as she delivered him personally. She had sealed all of her things into small storage scrolls, so she could make a clean get away. She had been planning this for six months.

Kimiko had written Itachi –nii and Sasuke –nii both letters, explaining why she had done what she had done. As she killed her clan, she made sure that the children were safe and sound and asleep. It's a pity that only three adults will remain alive after all of this is done.

As she opened the door to her Aunt and Uncle's house, she knew that she had one more target, which is going to be the hardest of them all.

She made her way to the kitchen, where her Aunt and Uncle were talking. As she stepped into the kitchen, it became silent as the two adults that she looked up to as parents, took in her bloody form and the bloody tanto that they got her for her birthday present a couple of years back, in her hand and her sad expression on her face.

"Kimiko –chan! What happened!? Were you attacked!?" Aunt Mikoto shouted as soon as she got over her shock.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Mikoto, but there's no other way," Kimiko calmly said as she moved at lightning speed at her Uncle…no, he was no longer her Uncle. He is just Fugaku now. With her speed and her tanto raised, she was only able to cut off one of his arms, causing him to scream out in pain. She had added a serum on her blade to increase the pain, so Fugaku would be in too much pain to fight back.

"Kimiko! Stop this now! Why are you doing this!?" Mikoto screamed as she tried to move between Kimiko and her husband, but Kimiko blocked her every move.

Not taking her eyes off of Fugaku which would have been foolish to do so as he was the Clan Head for a reason. Kimiko began to explain, "For a while now, Fugaku and most of the clan were planning to overthrow the Hokage and kill anyone who stood in their way of taking over Konoha. They were planning a de coupe. Something had to be done. So I decided to step up and stop it from ever starting. Fugaku was my last target to kill. But don't worry, Aunt Mikoto, I didn't kill anyone who was innocent. This is for the good of Konoha."

Mikoto could not believe what she was hearing. Turning her eyes to a sneering Fugaku, she asked, "Is this true, Fugaku?"

Fugaku shouted back angrily, "Of course! The way that the stupid Hokage had let others look down and treat our clan, is disgusting. The Uchiha clan deserved to rule as we are the very elite of this stupid village. No other clan can match our power and skill!"

Having enough and wasted enough time, Kimiko beheaded Fugaku.

"Are you going to kill me, too, Kimiko –chan?" Mikoto asked the girl, who she considered a daughter. She was ready to accept death. She only regrets that her sweet little girl would become a criminal due to the stupidity of the clan.

Kimiko replied, "No, you are innocent in all of this."

As she turned to face her Aunt, Kimiko was pulled into a tight hug as her Aunt apologized over and over, again.

Before knocking her Aunt out, Kimiko whispered into her ear as she hugged the woman for what could be the very last time, "I love you, kaa –san. I am soo sorry that it had to turn out this way. I will try to send you letters whenever possible. And please tell Sasuke –nii the truth when he asks."

After knocking her Aunt out cold and carefully laid her down on the floor, she sliced Fugaku's eyes. She took one more look back at her mother, before escaping into the night. She had to fast as she had one more stop to make before leaving her beloved village.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears of a Child**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this story. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. So thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_As she turned to face her Aunt, Kimiko was pulled into a tight hug as her Aunt apologized over and over, again._

_Before knocking her Aunt out, Kimiko whispered into her ear as she hugged the woman for what could be the very last time, "I love you, kaa –san. I am soo sorry that it had to turn out this way. I will try to send you letters whenever possible. And please tell Sasuke –nii the truth when he asks."_

_After knocking her Aunt out cold and carefully laid her down on the floor, she sliced Fugaku's eyes. She took one more look back at her mother, before escaping into the night. She had to fast as she had one more stop to make before leaving her beloved village._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

_The next day later…_

Itachi made his way through the village to the Hokage tower. He had finished his mission early. It was around noon, when he entered the village and immediately he noticed that something was off as the people were not cheerful and happy like they were usually. As he traveled, Itachi grew even more concern when he did not spot any Uchihas from the police force on his way.

'_Something happened, but what,'_ Itachi thought to himself. _'Something is not right here.'_

Soon he entered the Hokage's office. His concern increased when he saw that the Hokage looked about twenty years older and not cheerful. There was sadness and depression thick in the air.

When the Hokage looked up and spotted Itachi, relief spread throughout his body.

"Itachi, please remove your mask and sit down." The Hokage ordered, before he dismissed his ANBU guards that were hidden in the office and then he activated the silencing seals. So no one could spy on them as the matters that he was about to discuss about should not be overheard by others.

"Itachi, last night around midnight, Uchiha Kimiko had murdered 588 Uchihas. Only 112 Uchihas survived the massacre. Most of them that survived were children and infants. Your mother, Uchiha Mikoto and your cousin, Uchiha Shisui were the only older Uchihas left alive," The Hokage told the twelve year old boy.

Itachi was in shock and stunned. His little sister murdered almost the whole clan. Why did she do it? Did she know about the coup d'État somehow?

"Why…?" Itachi trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Sarutobi sighed tiredly as he felt his age catching up with him. He began, "When we came across your mother, who was knocked out. We woke her up at the hospital, she was in shock at what her husband and most of the clan was planning to do, which confirmed that Kimiko did know about it. But instead of coming to me with the information like you and Shisui did, Kimiko decided to take matters into her own hands and kill everyone that was in on the plan."

Itachi suddenly thought of something as he asked quickly, "What happened to Sasuke!?"

Sarutobi smiled slightly as he answered, "Kimiko had taken him to a sleepover after the academy. Apparently, she also packed a letter with a time release genjutsu on it, explaining everything that had happened."

Itachi felt a headache coming on as he did not want Sasuke to know of the failures of the clan, but it might be for the best that he did. Itachi asked, "So Sasuke now knows what our father and the rest of our clan was planning?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, when we took him to his mother. Mikoto confirmed that everything in the letter was true. Sasuke then made a promise to beat the crap out of Kimiko and then drag her back home to Konoha where she belongs."

Despite the situation on hand, Itachi felt his lips curve upwards. Sasuke will have to beat him to it then, Itachi decided.

Finally, after a few minutes of talking, Itachi was dismissed, but not before he was told that Uchiha Kimiko in the Bingo Book as an S –rank Nukenin only to be captured alive.

Itachi could not help but feel relieved that Kimiko took his place. He just hoped that wherever she was that she is doing that she is doing okay. What he or anyone did not know was that Kimiko had saved Shisui from Danzo indirectly and that the word of the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'État was spreading throughout Konoha at that moment.

Also, because of all of the chaos that was happening, Sarutobi and the ANBU forgot to check up on a little blond haired boy to see if he was alright.

**(Scene Break)**

_Underground in Konoha…_

Danzo was beyond rage when he had learned that the eyes of the dead Uchihas were destroyed by that stupid little girl. He had plans for those eyes, but now they were all ruined and he could not kidnap a live Uchiha since now they are being watched like a hawk by the ANBU. He had already given out orders for that girl to be hunted down and killed. And if she has the Sharingan, then to have them harvested.

Uchiha Kimiko will pay dearly for ruining his plans.

**(Scene Break)**

_Somewhere in Amegakure…_

"Konan please let Zetsu know we have a possible new member. Have him locate Uchiha Kimiko, the Clan Slayer, and bring her here. If she does not accept, kill her," A man with strange eyes ordered the woman with a blue Rose in her hair to do.

"Hai, Pein –sama," Konan replied before leaving the room to find Zetsu.

**(Scene Break)**

_Somewhere in Iwa…_

Kimiko hoped that escaping into Iwa would not bring her and her companion any trouble and also make it harder for Konoha Shinobi to track them down. On her back was Uzumaki Naruto, fast asleep as she traveled. Kimiko could not leave him in Konoha, in the woods, bleeding and unconscious. Hopefully, the little seven -year -old won't freak out on her when he does wake up.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
